W A R and Peace
by Icespark-Zanzav2
Summary: Watching a strategic invasion with factors left unaccounted is similar to watching a wreck in progress; emphasis on the "wreck".


Disclaimer: All characters mentioned within are properties of the respective companies that own them. This story is merely me practicing my writing skills, by way of "playing in someone else's sandbox."

W.A.R. and Peace

Darkseid gazed out, watching the human armies continue their struggle, caught in the shadow of his imperial flagship. He slowly smirked, as he watched them try to press forward their onslaught, only to be driven back further by his minions.

The downtown area of Metropolis lay in ruins, smoke curling up from the wreckage and rubble alike, as buildings and skyscrapers continued to withstand the hailfire of cannons, and the assault of granite and cement being torn from their frames.

Stepping up onto a crushed tank, Darkseid turned his view upwards, viewing the annihilation of the earthen air forces being torn apart in the skies. In the end, he needed neither son, nor, wizard to accomplish his goal, but merely unfathomable numbers. Coming from the tanks radio, he could hear the news, barely audible above the noise of battle.

"This is Lois Lane, reporting on location in downtown Metropolis, as the army tries to fight back against these invaders. Still, the world wonders, where is Superman?"

Darkseid smiled; after the beating he had given the "Last Son of Krypton" there would be nothing to stop him from subjugating this planet, especially not the earthen military.

One fighter jet banked off, turning into a straight oncoming dive at a battalion near him. Clearly the pilot was desperate to take out his opponents….a quick burst of laser fire soon changed his mind.

Chuckling at the cowardice displayed, Darkseid's musings were suddenly interrupted by a low sound, growing louder, and louder with each passing second.

vwupp vwupp vwupp Vwupp VWupp VWUpp VWUPp VWUPP VWUPP VWUPP

Turning to located the source, Darkseid saw them coming, two choppers, one blue, one green, both flying in low, and in perfect synchronization locking on to their target: Darkseid himself.

He quickly fired his eye beams at the green one, which appeared to be the faster of the two, owing to less weaponry, only to find, to his surprise, that the chopper managed to easily evade his attack. Furthering his confusion, was the breezy, almost, casual way the chopper dropped down and around the incoming beams.

So focused on was he on the green chopper's aerial acrobatics, that he failed to notice the blue chopper circle behind him.

"Hey! You! Granite Brain! Eat this!" Spinning toward the taunt, Darkseid turned just in time to take a missile to the stomach. "Freedom! It's what's for dinner!"

As the smoke from the projectile cleared, he stood, back to full height, unbowed, and angrily ground out between clenched teeth: "What was that? A joke? More foolish resistance?"

The blue chopper swung in line with the green one. Darkseid quickly fired off another blast of laser vision. As the two choppers dodged the attack, he switched targets to a massive fighter jet flying in from another angle which was rapidly descending on another of Darkseid's ground forces. Dodging bullet fire from the blue helicopter, Darkseid grinned; the gigantic craft must have been hit, as it started to go down. Yet, something seemed off, as the wings of airplanes normally do not vanish. Darkseid quickly took a better look, and found himself staring in shock, as where the airplane was just prior, there was now a massive, rapidly falling, full-sized aircraft carrier.

Before he had a chance to determine how a sea-faring vessel randomly appeared in the sky, he was suddenly knocked to the ground. Picking himself up, he was immediately launched into the air, by way of a bright green sports car smashing into him. Landing in an undignified heap, Darkseid staggered up, to see the green car pull up in front of him. As the car suddenly shuddered, with panels shifting, and parts sliding, the blue helicopter swooped in, its fuselage sliding forward, its turbines changing into hands, the tail forming legs.

Darkseid looked up, at a bright green mech with a rugged, handsome face, and a blue mech, with a chilling single blue eye in the center of its head, both standing far taller than the vehicles they had transformed from.

The green mech motioned with his hand to the blue one. Darkseid quickly scrabbled backwards, as he blue mech, equipped with claws, in contrast to the green robot's normal hands, reached forwards. Firing off a quick blast, Darkseid rolled to his feet, and tried to fire off another blast, only once again, to be knocked into the air, by a volley of small rockects.

"Hey, Springer! This one is tougher than he looks!" The blue mech's optic glowed brightly, as the green responded.

"So it would seem, Whirl. Still, we just need to keep him nice and distracted while the team has their fun; a space-worm can't survive without its head, you know, but it has even less of a chance without its body."

Darkeid quickly summoned a ground cruising tank squadron to his location. As the heavy vehicle rolled up beside him, it was smashed into by a large orange and green all-terrain transport. Transforming into a heavily armored mech, it quick dispatched its opponent.

"Hey! Roadbuster! What took you so long?" Springer called out while Whirl waved at the newcomer.

Roadbuster motioned to where the aircraft carrier had landed, crushing a large portion of enemy forces. "I had to help Broadside up and out of that crater he made. He's currently around the opposite side. These bright red creatures squish real easy!" he called back, stepping on a chattering red goblin for good measure.

A heavy white and blue drill tank suddenly burst from the ground not far from them, causing the goblins in the area to fall to their doom beneath shattered rock.

Taking advantage of the sudden distraction, Darkseid quickly summoned his son to him. Knowing it would require time for the sky-speeder to reach him, Darkseid quickly attacked the blue chopper. He threw forward a punch, squarely landing on the mech's leg. Whirl hopped back in agony, and started to topple backwards. Darkseid ran forward, past the surprised green mech. Whirl recovered himself, quickly transforming back to vehicle mode, and rotating to fire on the rapidly moving enemy target.

Darkseid saw the sky-speeder swoop down. The large man on it motioned to him. "Father! This way!"

"Where do ya think you're going?" The green sports car was quickly following him. Darkseid detoured, running over a highrise in the rubble. Dropping below, he craned his head up, watching as the green car rockected off the ground into thin air, sailing directly over him. Expecting to see gravity take its course, Darkseid instead witnessed the green vehicle transform, from car to helicopter, rotate in a swift semi-circle, and home in on his position in one smooth movement.

As his son swooped down in front Darkseid leapt on. Speaking into the communicator, he ordered. "Charge up the flagship's main cannons!"

Skimming quickly over the char-blackened and pock-marked city streets, he grinned as he saw his flagship cannons glow with energy.

He stood atop the sky-speeder. "You will all burn and perish!"

The green helicopter swung up, transformed, landed, and grinned.

"I've got better things to do tonight than die!" Springer motioned to one side of the flagship, where a massive detonation suddenly occurred. Darkseid gazed in fury as the mighty craft dipped heavily to one side, and began sinking down towards the ground. Three figures leapt out of the hulking craft, two dark green mechs side by side, and another blue and white mech.

Springer turned his communicator to external, and ampliphied it as a broadcast.

"Rack'N'Ruin reporting! Clear the skies to the bay! This one's going down!"

Springer called out orders to the nearby robots. "You heard the mechs! Clear that airspace! It's showtime!"

His grin grew larger as he issued the order he knew his troops were waiting to hear.

"WRECKERS! WRECK AND RULE!"

(Scene Break)

Superman wearily floated in front of the combined human and Transformer army, watching as the last of Darkseid's troops slowly surrendered, and lined up between a wrecked parking garage, and an empty lot. He had to admit to himself, he was slightly unnerved by the immense mechanoids standing nearby. Shadows of the past still haunted his mind, as silent memories of Braniac shifted through his thoughts. He felt uneasy at the notion of trusting the robots, especially after that crate of Cybetronian grenades "accidently" detonated in the midst of a group of surrendered goblins, accompanied by much twinkling of optics . Still, perhaps they weren't all bad; they had dug him out of the rubble, and called over an ambulance, as well as transporting Lois to safety, after all.

Darkseid boarded the craft set to take him back to face justice. "Hear me "Kal-El"! You will regret this! I leave you with this reminder of my wrath." He looked pointedly at Dan Turpin, and fired off his beams.

Springer's swift reflexes and sword easily deflected the attack. Darkseid narrowed his eyes in anger, at having his last shot at revenge be denied. Suddenly, he noticed movement to his right.

SSSSS-TH-THUD!

Amazingly, only Darkseid and his forces were caught beneath the parking garage as it collapsed sideways.

Twin Twist, unable to hide his grin, turned to Topspin.

"Now how do you suppose that happened?"

(Scene Break)

On a hill overlooking Metropolis, two Transformers, one green, battered, and old, and the other bright red and orange, stood gazing out at the city.

"You know lad, at first, I didn't put much stock into this "elite commando" idea o' yours; but it seems to be workin' out pretty well."

"Well Kup, with most of the Decepticons having fled to Char, it was only a matter of time before some of the long –time campaigners became bored. I thought it would be best to give them something to do; save wear and tear on the base at least. Besides, it was the Wreckers turn for combat anyway."

Kup chuckled. "You know, I almost felt sorry for that Darkseid fella, having to face Springer's team."

Rodimus Prime glanced at his oldest friend and mentor.

"Why don't you feel sorry for me? I'm the one stuck trying to explain the concept of taking turns to Grimlock!"


End file.
